


【源声】Kiss time 警告

by Stsss_33



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #源声# #masiwoon# 无责任现实向脑洞《kiss time警告》梗 by三叹三声收——————崔始源 × 金钟云——————#SJR团结大会#  #隧道kiss time##云云性感的晕车反应#  #喝上头浑身泛红冒汗##甜蜜初恋感警告#  #图文配合食用更佳#*masi暗恋傻云云（而云云只把人当好弟弟）设定；*暧昧擦边球，OOC，苏白甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 3





	【源声】Kiss time 警告

/// ///  
崔始源悄悄看向坐在自己身侧的人。一垂眸，就是他泛着一层薄薄粉色的侧颈。  
今天是他们团结大会的日子。刚聚餐结束，金钟云先前空腹喝了酒，上头了，又吃了顿过辣的料理，一身热汗没消，依旧染着一片绯色的脸颊和眼尾皆是媚意，未施口红的双唇色泽格外饱满。  
平时的肤色、唇色、眸色就已经很让人心动了，现在被酒意醺得，使他本就清冷漂亮的脸变得更鲜活起来。诱人得很。  
此刻他有些疲惫地按着酸胀的太阳穴，一面望着车窗外飞速掠过的景色，一面侧耳听着成员们你一言我一语地聊天打屁，偶尔不知听到什么可乐的事情，牵起的唇角撩得崔始源一阵心悸。  
男人的视线越来越灼热，有如实质。  
金钟云似有所感，敏感地扭过脸来，下一秒就被人一把摘掉了墨镜。  
“——哥的墨镜很酷，借我试试。”  
金钟云怔怔地应了一声，也没多想，只宠溺地摸了摸崔始源的肩头，一脸满足的笑容写满了“我弟弟好帅好可爱”几个字。  
……差点就被发现了。崔始源懊恼地想，然而眼神不由自主地又粘上了金钟云的侧脸。

崔始源人高马大的，肩宽几乎是金钟云的两倍，两人并排挤在一处，抵着彼此的肩头，胳膊也紧密地接触，衣料相贴，仿佛也沾染了对方的体温。  
金钟云被挤得小小一只缩在角落里，像只吃饱了午饭，蜷缩在窗台上昏昏欲睡的小懒猫。  
他垂着脑袋，鸭舌帽宽大的帽檐挡住了眼睛，从鼻尖到嘴唇、再到下颌线的侧脸弧度精致，被融融暖的日光照得俨然一张油画，鬓边一缕汗湿的黑发都是动人的。  
崔始源看得很仔细，尤其是有了墨镜的掩饰，他能更肆无忌惮地看他了。  
——连他下巴上微微泛着青色的胡茬都看得一清二楚。  
性感得要命。  
“艺声哥，胡子没刮干净吗？”  
金钟云对自己的外貌尤其重视，闻言立即紧张了起来，“怎么可能？今天是有录制的。”他还稍微薄薄地打了底呢，好让脸在上镜的时候不那么过于灰黄没气色。  
他十分在意地对着车窗上别着的个人摄像头看了半天，末了转过脸来，仰起脸凑近崔始源。  
“真的有胡茬吗？”小下巴抬得高高的。  
这个样子，简直就像是在索吻。  
此时此刻，崔始源就想欺身咬上他的小嘴，让他再不敢用这种勾人的姿态，不自知地诱惑自己。  
然而望进那人澄澈的眼睛里，他知道也只是想想而已。崔始源摸上他尖尖的下颌，缓缓摩挲有点儿冒头的胡茬。  
从指腹传来的微刺感，麻麻痒痒的，一路蹿到心口，然后从胸膛开始燃烧起来。  
他不禁喉结上下滚动，猛咽了一口口水。  
“没有。”崔始源像摩挲小猫下颌一样，轻轻捏着金钟云的下巴不肯松手，“就一点点，哥别担心，上镜看不出来的。”  
“真的吗？”金钟云自然而然地覆上崔始源的大手，自己也摸了摸，撅起嘴嘟嘟囔囔道，“我早上刚刮过的啊……怎么没弄干净……”  
那头金希澈不愧是综艺人，时刻照顾着每个成员的分量，见金钟云这边半天没声响，朝他们瞥了一眼，大笑道：“艺声又在撒娇了！”  
金钟云立即呛声说没有，反驳了没几句，就按着太阳穴靠在椅背上喘气。他体质有些差，本来就容易晕车，安安静静坐着还算好，可刚才乱动乱看的，加上满满的饱腹感，顿时涌上一阵恶心，赶紧吸了一口冰美式压了压喉口的酸涩，仰起头来低低地叹了一声：“嗯……”。  
而崔始源的目光停留在他的唇瓣上，看着格外软红的嘴唇吮着细长的吸管，牙齿还无意识地轻咬着。  
明明是如此正常的画面，看在他眼里，却好像暗藏了无数缠绵旖旎的下流心动。  
太糟糕了。真的，太糟糕了。  
崔始源揽过他窄小的肩膀，声音略有些沙哑：“哥不舒服的话，就闭眼休息一会儿。”  
“嗯。”金钟云虚弱地应道，带着喘息的单音节听来却像是在呻吟，“是晕车了。”  
现在还在录节目，他直接闭上眼呼呼大睡不是很合适，便强撑着又灌了一口咖啡，歪着脑袋靠在崔始源的肩头。  
“让我这样靠一会儿就行。”  
许是因为不断压抑想要呕吐的感觉，金钟云的眼里噙满了生理性眼泪，湿湿的。  
朝上看向男人的时候，翻出了眼窝的弧度，看起来就像多了两道双眼皮，素眼顿时变得圆乎乎水润润，带了少年独有的稚拙可爱。  
始源心想，窗外这么多好风景，或许都落在了这个人的眼睛里。  
他把墨镜还给了金钟云，生生把他那双勾人的细长眼睛挡住，不自在地调整了坐姿，好让人靠得更舒服些。  
崔始源的肩背宽厚，不仅站着的时候，金钟云能一歪头就枕上男人的肩窝，就连两人的坐高也这样相衬，他像一只粘人的猫咪，用侧脸在始源肩窝蹭了蹭，微微睁开眼看向对方凌厉清晰的下颌线，发现他不知什么时候也睡了。  
暗想始源才退伍就行程爆满，又是拍戏又是录团综，还要准备大队回归专辑，累得眨眼的工夫都能睡过去，这个弟弟真的辛苦了。让他这样安稳睡一会儿也好。  
后座的其他成员不知道聊到什么有意思的事情，一阵吱哇儿大叫，车顶都能被笑声掀翻。而在吵吵闹闹的车厢中，好似只独独劈开了他们这一方天地。  
只有他们二人相偎着。

金钟云眯着眼睛没敢睡，偶尔还会柔柔地接几句话头。可天知道靠在崔始源的身上有多舒服，舒服得他只想伸个懒腰，猫儿一样窝进男人宽厚的怀中。  
始源的怀抱总是让他觉得非常有安全感。  
他不禁想起在节目录制中，始源总是停留在自己腰上、肩膀上的手。  
想起他在自己刚退伍情绪最敏感低落时，总是给予的安慰的拥抱。  
想起他捏着自己的后颈，用要深吻的姿势俯身过来，在耳边说悄悄话。  
想起在演唱会上始源卡住自己膝窝，背着自己从舞台这头跑到那头……甚至还想起十几年前始源第一次来家里过夜，两个人关了灯窝在被窝里聊心事时，他比自己还要火热的体温。  
好像崔始源才是哥哥一样，一直站在他这个大哥身后，支撑着他，保护着他，一直、看着他。  
就如几十分钟之前，那个落在自己侧脸上缠绵的视线。  
……是有些困了，哪怕在成员吵嚷中他也有些思绪混沌，眯着眼睛要睡过去了。  
都怪马始，靠在他身上也太舒服了吧。  
面包车一路行驶，突然开进了隧道中，顿时一片漆黑。  
希澈和银赫叫着：“无法放送，隧道警告！”这头金钟云在迷迷糊糊中被吵得头疼，眉头皱了起来，眼前掠过一道道隧道灯光的炫影，脑海中还不由自主地回忆着和始源在一起的画面。  
他看到某一次录制大队外景MV的时候，栽在路边的满树樱花。  
而那些画面里也仿佛有粉色的樱花瓣在春雨里飘落下来，落在他唇瓣上。  
轻柔的，温暖的。  
似乎带着些小心翼翼的试探，和隐秘害羞的心思。在自己唇角流连片刻，又一阵风吹远了。

金钟云猛地惊醒。  
身后几人还在打闹，银赫在他惊醒之际喊了一句：“隧道太暗，kiss time警告！”也不知道在胡说八道些什么，七个大男人在车里坐着，还能kiss么？  
金钟云咬了咬唇，看一眼身旁抱着手臂睡得傻乎乎的始源，又反反复复伸舌舔了舔嘴角。  
总觉得有些奇怪，又恍惚只是一个旖旎的梦。

FIN.


End file.
